


What's Your Name?

by SaiyanPrincess



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanPrincess/pseuds/SaiyanPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goku meets the new guy in town that has an appetite as big as his own. What does Goku think about this new guy with blonde hair and greenish blue eyes that make his heart melt to pieces….Rated M for Yaoi, selfcest, and language.</p>
<p>If you like this pairing PLEASE tell me and I will write more. I never write this pairing because most people don't like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Your Name?

**What's Your Name?**

**Goku/Kakarot**

**I have read a couple of these fics… I know that it is a pretty odd pairing, since they are the same person obviously. But the ones that I did read by Shinsun (Seriously...you need to go read her stories, they are WONDERFUL) made me fall in love with the pairing. Alright back to the story. As usual, The rating is there for a reason, if you don't like Yaoi, selfcest, or anything of that nature...DON'T READ IT!**

**In this story Chichi was only there for a short while, long enough that Gohan was born but not much longer, they left on good terms but she isn't going to be mentioned in this story. Gohan is only four and lives with Goku and is OOC compared to the actual series.**

**You have been warned. Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Goku POV**

I thought when I got out of bed this morning that today was going to be just like any other day. I couldn't of been more wrong. I was with Gohan that morning, going fishing before we head to the grocery store. For a four year old he had the appetite of a normal adult. That still was nothing compared to what I could put away..but that's not important right now. Right now what was important is that I was staring at this guy down the aisle from me. Gohan had ran to him, thinking that he was me in my super saiyan form. But it wasn't me. I was right here. As soon as he realized that his eyes widened as he ran to me. I look at the stranger and smile a little, going to him as I pick gohan up. "I'm really sorry about that…" I say to the stranger. He looked like a much older version of me. It was really surprising how much he actually looked like me. He smiles down at Gohan and nods.

"It's no big deal...I see that it was an easy mistake to make...what's your name?" He asks me. I smile, friendly people always caught my attention, especially if they seemed as friendly as I was. this guy seemed to trust me without a second thought, as I would do to people. There was something about him...I'm not sure what it was exactly. I look down at Gohan and smile at him as he hugs onto me tighter.

"My name is Goku…" I say to him. I see his eyes almost bug out of his head, I wondered for a second why that was but, he distracted me with another question.

"that's a lot of food that you've got there." He says to me as he smiles a little. I turn to look back at my two carts and I laugh softly as I nod.

"Yea...Even though I don't look like much, me and my son can put this away in a day or two." I say looking at the two carts full to the brim and then some. The man's eyes widen even more as he looks at me. I could tell that he didn't believe me. I laugh softly and shrug, looking at him. He looked so muscular and strong, it would be fun to fight him sometime.

"Oh...wow..that's a lot." he says smiling, it was as if he was hiding something. I didn't know what it was though. He looked me up and down in almost a hungry way. I couldn't help but shiver as I watched his eyes. "You must be a great cook if you cook all of that food." He says. I couldn't help but laugh loudly at him and shake my head.

"No..no no no." I say laughing still, I try to calm down as I look at the food. "most of this will get burned...but it doesn't matter to me..I'll eat just about anything that you put in front of me." I say smiling. The guy gave me a knowing look as he chuckled and smiled at me. What was that about? I wonder to myself as I look at this stranger that I had never met before, but at the same time he felt all too familiar to me. I look at him and sigh softly, wondering what it was that he wanted from me. He was looking at me with a sort of need in his eyes.

"Well if you like...maybe you and Gohan can come over to my place and I'll make you a good dinner." He says to me. My eyes widen. I don't ever remember telling this stranger my son's name. Never once did I mention it. I look at him skeptically, but he had a pure smile on his face, he didn't look like he meant to harm anyone. but how in the hell did he know my son's name?

"Uhm...well Gohan is going to the babysitters tonight, my friend is watching so that I can go train." I say as I look at him. He smiles and nods, looking at me.

"Well you can't train on an empty stomach...trust me I would know." He says chuckling softly. It was like this guy was my twin or something. He knew me inside and out. I look at him with wide eyes as I try my hardest to get inside his head like he was getting into mine but with no avail. I sigh and begin to wonder who this mystery person was. But I got distracted by a tired Gohan tugging at my shirt telling me he wanted to go home. I smile down at him and nod, kissing his forehead before I look at the stranger.

"That sounds like a good idea...Uhm but I don't know where your house is." I say looking at him, trying to figure out something. Why did he look so familiar. He was such a good looking man. God he was gorgeous. I sigh as he smiles at me and touches my shoulder. I felt a rush of heat go straight to my cheeks as I look up at him.

"Here are the directions." He says to me as he writes them down quickly before he hands them to me. "Do you want to come over in about an hour or so?" He asks me. I debate for a moment before I nod and look down at Gohan. He was almost asleep on my shoulder. I smile at him as I kiss his cheek. I look up at the stranger and he smiles at me. "I'll see you tonight." He says to me before he walks off to continue shopping. I smile softly and go pay for the groceries before I instant transmission back to my place. I put all of the food away and lay Gohan in his bed. I sigh and look around, not sure what to do for the next hour or so. I sigh and go up to my room and decide to take a shower, making sure that every part of me was washed for this gorgeous man. I look at the wall and sigh biting my lip. Since when did I think that a man was gorgeous? I mean, I've never been opposed to liking another man. It didn't matter what gender someone was as long as I loved them. Hell, until I was twelve years old I didn't think that there was another gender until I met Bulma. There was nothing wrong with loving another man.

But there was something different about this man. Or I guess something that was very familiar. When I took the paper from him and looked at the handwriting it looked exactly like mine. I had never seen anyone with the exact same chicken scratch handwriting as me. I sigh and run a hand through my wet hair as I get out trying to think of who this man could be. He looked like a much older version of me. Like he was my twin only more worn by battle and age. What if it was me from the future and he was coming back. But why would he come back and invite me to his house? It was all too much to wrap my head around. I change into my gi and call Bulma, who was going to watch Gohan for me tonight. As soon as she gets there I smile at her and she looks at me smiling. "He is down for a nap already, shopping today took a lot out of him, there's food in the fridge and everything." I say to her as I smile.

"Alright then..wow you took a shower just to go train?" She asks me questioningly. She knew me too well. I look at her and blush a little. I run a hand through the back of my hair. what was I going to tell her now?

"Well before I go train, I kind of have a date..I guess.." I say smiling a little. Her eyes widen as she looks at me. She couldn't believe it just like me. She smiles at me and goes to hug me and smiles brightly. I hug her back and smile a little, "Alright, I gotta go before I'm late." I say to her before she waves at me and I fly off.

I take the piece of paper out of my gi and look around, trying to find the house. My eyes widen as I see it, it was huge. Where in the world did he get a place like this. It looked like a capsule house, but so much more advanced than any of them that I'd seen. I land by the front door and sure enough there was the capsule corp. logo right on the front step. I'd need to remember to ask Bulma if she had built something like this. I knock on the door. I waited for what seemed like an eternity. I look around for a moment before he comes to open the door smiling at me. "Hey...the foods almost ready." he says to me as he invites me in. I look around the house with wide eyes. Maybe he had a big family, but that wouldn't explain why he was alone, or why he invited me over. I was unsure of so many things, but none of that mattered as I smelled the delicious food coming from the kitchen. I groan in happiness as I look at him smiling. "Smells good doesn't it." He says smiling before he goes to the kitchen and gets everything ready.

I watch him, his figure was just like mine, only much more muscular. He was in a blue and yellow gi instead of the orange one that I wore. He looked great in it. The way he looked in it made my mouth water. but maybe that was just the food that I was smelling. I smile at him and go into the kitchen and sit on the counter, swinging my feet like a child. He turns and looks to me and chuckled, shaking his head. as if he was remembering a distant memory.

"So...where are you from?" I ask him, still swinging my legs. I smile a little as he blushes.

"Well you wouldn't really know where I'm from." He says looking at me. I look at him confused before I decide to let it go. Once the food was ready I hop down from the counter and I sit down at the table smiling. Everything looked amazing. I look at him and he nods to me smiling, telling me silently to dig in. I took the first bite and I thought that my taste buds had exploded. This was the best food that I have ever eaten in my life. I scarf everything down that I could until I couldn't move because I was so full. I look at him and smile.

"wow..that was incredible..where did you learn to cook like that?" I ask him. He smiles at me and blushes. He seemed so shy, and yet...there was something different about him. He had an appetite just like mine, he even ate the same way that I did..but his cooking skills were far beyond what I could ever do. I look at him and was waiting for an answer from him.

"Well..I was an awful cook, but one of my good friends taught me when my son got so old and actually started to care about what he ate." He says laughing. I chuckle and look at him. I hoped that Gohan would never do that..

"Oh..how old is your son?" I ask him as I smile, this stranger was fascinating.

"My oldest is almost thirty, he has a wife and a daughter who is twelve." He says smiling. "Pan is the light of my life, she's such a good kid and she loves to train with me." He says as he looks down, as if he was missing his granddaughter at that moment. I smile and reach out to touch his hand. He looks up at me with those turquoise eyes and I feel butterflies in my stomach.

"I..I'll spar with you if you'd like." I say to him smiling a little. I could tell that he was contemplating it. I look at him and give him a reassuring smile before he looks at me and nods.

"Alright..that'll be fun." He says smiling to me. He gets up and I follow him to the back of the house. We got out a door and behind his house was a big space, perfect for sparring. It was like he planned me coming over. I smile as I look around, noticing that the mystery man was already in the air. I smile and follow him. I look at him before he smirks at me and gets into his stance, it was almost identical to my own. I watch him before I do the same. He makes the first move and I barely dodge it. Kami...he was fast. I look at him with wide eyes and he just chuckles. "Too fast for you? I can slowly down if you like." He says in a cocky manner. I growl softly and chuckle as I shake my head at him.

"No no..that's alright, I'll just have to keep a closer eye on you I guess." I say as I ascend to super saiyan. He smiles at me, trying to keep up with me once I get going. Eventually, he beat me. but there was no way that I was giving up . We were no where near evenly matched, but that didn't mean that I was just going to give up. I was a sweating mess on the ground as he comes over to me.

* * *

**Kakarot POV**

Damn I forgot how stubborn I used to be. Not that it was any better now, I just assumed that It wasn't nearly as bad as when I was younger. As I look down at my younger self on the ground, he was sweating and bleeding but he had the biggest smile on his face. I chuckle and sit down by him in the grass. "I think that that's enough for today." I say to him. He looks over at me with a pout on his face. It made me smile to know that he wasn't going to give up easily.

"But...I wanted you to keep going, I was about to beat you." he says smiling at me. i chuckle and shake my head. I pick him up and look at him. "HOw about I heal you and then you stay with me tonight. " I ask him as I smile and move a piece of hair out of his face. He looks at me with wide eyes before he nods. I smile and take him since to the second floor, I turn right to go to my bedroom. I opened the door before I lay him down on the bed. My hands hover over his body as I close my eyes and start to heal him, all of his bruising going away along with the scratches. I smile at him before He looks at me in disbelief. "H..how did you do that?" He asked me.

"an old friend taught me. Since I was always getting myself hurt, I knew that I needed to learn how to heal myself."I say as one of my hands go through his beautiful black hair. I almost never went into my original form now. Since I knew how to turn into four levels of super sayan, I didn't ever want to. He looks up at me and I see the blush on his cheeks. I chuckle and look down at him. "Is everything alright?" I ask him as my hand runs down his body slowly. He was so amazingly gorgeous. I know that I was talking about myself, but it didn't matter. I look down at myself and bite my lip. He was looking up at me with that pure hearted look in his eyes. I loved that look, the innocent and naive look that I always had. I lay down beside him and started to stroke his chest slowly. His hands go up to stroke my arm, making me smile. It was amazing that he hadn't figured out who I was yet, even though I'm pretty sure that he had a good idea of who it was.

"Can I ask you something." He says softly to me as I look down at him. He looked so nervous for what he was about to ask me I wasn't sure now if I wanted to know what the question was.

"Sure, anything." I say to him as I look down at my hand before I look into his eyes.

"Will you...kiss me please?" He asks me as I look at him. My eyes widen, I wasn't expecting that for sure. I smile down at him and nod before my head leans down that that it's millimeters away from his lips. He closes the gap and starts to kiss me slowly. it was like nothing that I have ever felt before in my life. The kiss was soft and sweet and yet it was fierce all at the same time. His hands still stroked my arm as he kissed me. I pull away from him and pant softly. He has a wide smile on his face as his hand goes from my arm stroking up to my hair, tugging on it gently before he starts to kiss me again, this time with a longing feeling. I groan and deepen the kiss for him. He snuggles closer to me and slowly starts tugging on the hair at the nape of my neck, making me purr softly. He chuckles and looks up at me. "I think someone likes that." he says softly to me.

I nod and do the same to him, eliciting the same reaction. I smirk and look at him. "I could say the same about you." I say softly. He looked up at me with glazed over eyes, I could tell that he was getting turned on, as was I. I look down at him and start to kiss him once more as my hand goes inside of his shirt, stroking his chest. He arches his back into my touch and I smile bright, watching his reaction to my touch. one of my calloused fingers grazes over his nipple and he gasps, whimpering softly into me. I look down at him and smile. "Do you like that Goku?" I ask him softly.

He nods to me and clings to me. "Don't stop..it feels so good." He says to me. there was no way that I could say no to him. I smile and keep stroking his nipples with my thumbs, listening to his breathing hitch every time it would hit them a different way. His body was so gorgeous, I had never noticed before how amazing my body was. I never wanted to stop touching it. He looks down at me and bites his lip. "take it off...yours too." he says as his hands slowly go to my shirt. I smile and nod as we take off each others shirts. I crawl on top of him and I start to kiss him as I feel his hands run over my chest, my fingers still playing with his nipples, pinching them softly. He moans under me and starts to thrust his hips involuntarily. I smile softly as I feel him. He felt absolutely amazing. I lean down to kiss him before my hands travel to his hips. I nuzzle his neck as I feel his body tense under mine.

"What's wrong Goku?" I ask him softly before I kiss him slowly.

"I..I just...i've never done this with another man before and I..I just got kind of nervous.' he says as he blushes and looks away from me. I smile at him and nuzzle his jaw until he turns and I kiss him making sure that he felt how much passion I held in the kiss. I stroke his sides slowly to get him to stay calm as I start to speak.

"That's alright Goku, I'll make sure that it always feels good. If it doesn't you tell me and we will stop. We can stop anytime that you want to." I say to him and I see the worry wash away from his face. I smile at him and lean down to capture his lips in a slow kiss as my hands travel back down to his hips, holding them in place as mine started to grind on his.

"Oh...yes…" he hissed softly, I smile down at him and keep kissing him as I do this. I look into his eyes and he nods to me, letting me know that he wanted me to continue. I slowly kiss from his lips and down his neck and chest, once my lips reach his hips and smile, giving each of them a small bite before pulling down his pants, showing me his large hard on that sprung straight up. I gasp softly before I look up at him. I kiss around him except the place that he wanted me most. I hear him growl his impatience at me. I loved to tease him. I smile before I lean up and kiss his tip. His hips involuntarily thrust up, making me chuckle before I start kissing up and down his shaft, trying to be as soft and tender as possible.

I knew he hated to be teased, but when I look up to see the look on his face, it made it all worth it. He was angry but he was too turned on to care about how mad he was. I smirk at him and start to stroke him slowly, making him gasp and look down at me with lidded eyes. "Is there something you want?" I ask him softly

He moans at me and arches his back. "y..yes..please...lick me...suck me..please, anything I need this." He moans to me. I was happy to grant his plea. I smile and slowly take his tip into my mouth and suck gently before I take more of him into my mouth. I start to bob up and down as I suck on him. my hand stroked and scratched his thighs slowly. He was moaning and crying out, it was one of the hottest things in the universe. I slowly pull his legs up and start to massage his entrance. I could tell he wasn't expecting it because his breathing stopped and he tensed up. I look up at him and pull off of him.

"Honey, for this to work I need you to stay relaxed okay? If you don't it's not going to feel good.' I say to him softly before I keep massaging him. He slowly relaxes, realizing that it was going to feel good and my finger slowly enters him, he tensed for a moment before he relaxed once again. I start to thrust in and out of him, he was starting to whimper and move his hips in time with my thrusting of my finger. Slowly I add in another and start to stretch him, knowing that it would hurt a hell of a lot worse if I didn't. Soon I had three fingers in him and he was begging and pleading me to fuck him. I smirk down at him and nod, turning him on his side, so his back was to my chest. I slowly line myself up with his entrance as i lift up his leg. I look at him and kiss his cheek and neck. "Are you ready? It's going to hurt but it will get better." I say to him.

"please..I need you." He says to me before I nod and slowly let my tip go in. He moans and thrusts his hips back against me. I slowly slide more of me in until I'm all the way in. His head was hanging down, almost touching the bed with his mouth wide open, as if he was screaming but no sound was coming out. I stokie his hair and lay still until I get a signal from him to move. The entire time I was whispering sweet things in his ear.

When I feel him move back against me telling me to move, I smile and slowly pull out and thrust back into him. This time I heard a loud moan escape his lips as well as mine. I look down at him and I moan at the sight of him panting, trying to catch his breath as I recently fuck his sweet and tight little ass. I bite my lip as I lean down and start to kiss and lick his neck. I knew that he was close already, hell I was too. His tight ass was milking my cock for all that it was worth. I look down at him before my hand wrapped around his cock and start to pump it in time with my thrusts. He starts to scream out obscenities as I fuck him hard. I chuckle and lean down biting his ear. "someone's close aren't they?" I ask him in his ear. He nods with lidded eyes and I can't help but smile, knowing that I was doing this. I lean over to kiss him and fuck him as hard as I possibly can.

"OH….yes...yes I'm cumming." He gasps and pants before I feel his ass tighten around me to the point that I can barely move. I grunt and bite his neck hard as we release at the same time. I look down at him and he looked like he was about to pass out. I smile and get up, grabbing a warm wash cloth so that I can wipe his chest off and clean him up. As I do this, he smiles at me. He was going to pass out from pure pleasure and exhaustion. "can..Can I ask you something?"

"Sure...anything goku what is it?" I tell him as he smiles at me and snuggles to my chest.

"Well since you know my name and we just did all of these wonderful things...I feel like I should know your name..what's your name?" he asks me. I should of known that it was coming. But I was hoping that he wouldn't ask. He looks at me waiting for me to tell him. I bite my lip nervously as I close my eyes.

"My name...is Kakarot.."


End file.
